


R.E.D.E.M.P.T.I.O.N

by sundar



Series: State of Mind. [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundar/pseuds/sundar
Summary: Baron Corbin seeks revenge after what Dean and Seth had done to him.





	1. R

**Author's Note:**

> New Story!!!

“Wake up baby.”

Dean smiled and opened his eyes. He looked right into the beautiful diamond brown eyes of his husband. Seth looked above him.

“We need to get Aricia ready for school,” he smiled. Dean groaned and hopped out of bed. Aricia was starting pre-school and she needed to get to school early.

Dean walked over to Aricia’s room and shook her.  
“School time, let’s go missy!” He said. He expected Aricia to groan and cry, but she shot out of bed and cheered.

“Yay! I’m excited to go to school! It’s gonna be fun!!” She yelled, and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. Dean grinned. Seth must of worked his magic last night to make Aricia very excited, like tell her that there will be unicorns there or something.

Dean helped Aricia brush her teeth and picked out some clothes for her. They walked together to the kitchen to see Seth making breakfast. 

“Pancakes and eggs!” He said to Aricia. Aricia smiled and gobbled up her food quickly. After she finished, she tugged on Dean’s pants. “Come on daddy! We need to go!” Dean laughed.

“Hold on missy, Dad is gonna take you today, I’ll take you later,” Dean said to his daughter. 

Aricia’s smile didn’t fade, she loved Seth just as much as she loved Dean. Seth grabbed his keys and called his daughter. 

She grabbed her things and rushed to Seth. “Bye daddy!” She waved to Dean, and went into the car. 

“Hold on princess, I need to talk to daddy before we go,” Seth said, and quickly rushed to Dean and pecked his lips.

“I’ll be back soon,” he told Dean. Dean giggled. “I know you will, just make sure to pick her up on time and everything,” Dean reminded Seth. Seth nodded and waved goodbye to his husband.

Dean waved back and went inside to get ready for his day. Dean couldn’t return back to wrestling, so he decided to get an office job.

Dean dressed himself up and got his keys. He left a note for Seth before leaving, and rushed to his car and drove off.

Meanwhile, in a prison not to far from their house..


	2. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron’s experience at prison.

“Eat up Corbin!” an officer hollered. The lone wolf, as everyone called him, slowly turned around from his corner and snarled at the cop. 

The lone wolf, also known as Baron Corbin, was an abuser. Many years ago, he abused Dean, until Dean was saved by Seth. Ever since Baron was arrested, he wanted revenge.

The officer slid some 3 weeks old sandwich into Baron’s cell and left. Baron hated the prison food, but ate up because he needed to be strong.

Why you may ask? Baron planned to escape soon, and he needed to be strong, because he wanted to HURT Dean and Seth for putting him through hell. 

“Ok hellrats! You have some time outside! Let’s go!” A cop yelled, letting the prisoners out of their cell and into the courtyard. 

Baron grabbed some weights the prison had provided, and began to lift. Usually, after being in prison for quite some time, you would be skinny. 

But Baron was the opposite. He was big and ripped. His fellow cellmate, AJ Styles, came over to him and began to also lift weights.

They were very similar, and both got in prison for domestic abuse. Both him and AJ planned to escape.

“Tonight’s the night huh?” AJ whispered to Baron.  
Baron nodded, smirking. He was ready to confront Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Baron you evil guy !


	3. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron escapes prison.

“Times up!” The cops yelled and took the prisoners inside. 

Later, around the time the prisoners started to sleep, AJ and Baron stayed awake until the cops left. 

AJ reached into his pockets and got many bobby pins out. They would use these to unlock the lock.  
Baron grabbed one, and using his long arms, he unlocked the lock that held him and AJ. 

They quickly rushed out by the back door, but were confronted by some cops. Baron superkicked them out of their shoes and continued running. They eventually made it out of the prison.

AJ hijacked a police car and together him and Baron drove far away from there. They rushed to a closed gas station and robbed the money from the checkout place. They left and rented a hotel for the night.

Once it was morning, they left to buy some weapons, like rope and knives. They also got normal clothes so they wouldn’t look like prisoners.

“Now to find Dean,” said Baron, smiling. He was ready to surprise that bitch. Baron assumed that Dean was still living in their old house, and was ready to leave.

“Hey man, I won’t forget you,” AJ told him before Baron left. “I won’t forget you too brother,” Baron said and shook his hand. Then, Baron rushed to his ex’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	4. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Seth, and Aricia have some family time before Seth leaves for RAW.

“Nice job Aricia!” Dean exclaimed. Aricia and Seth were playing Just Dance, and Aricia beat Seth with one more star.

Aricia’s first day went well. She made lots of friends, and even though there wasn’t any unicorns, she did enjoy the day.

It was around 4pm, and Seth had to leave soon for RAW. He was sad he had to constantly leave his family, but both Dean and Aricia knew what he had to go through. They still loved him.

Thankfully, RAW was in their hometown of Miami, Florida, so Seth would be back home as soon as RAW ended. 

“Well it’s time to go now,” Seth sadly said. Aricia frowned and hugged her father. Seth kissed Dean on the cheek and grabbed his things.

Once he reached the door, he hugged Aricia one last time. “Ari, I need to tell your daddy something real quickly,” Seth said. Aricia nodded and ran back to the TV.

“Baby, make sure you lock all the doors and windows and don’t let any strangers in,” Seth reminded Dean. Dean groaned. “Oh Seth. I’m an adult! I know what to do,” he smiled.

Seth smiled back. “I know, I’m just scared that tattoo freak is gonna return one day and-“

“Seth, don’t worry, I won’t let anyone in, okay?” Seth nodded and kissed Dean on the lips. 

He walked to his car, and drove off, Dean watching him the whole time. He couldn’t help but wonder..

What would happen if Baron randomly showed up?

Dean shook the thought out of his head and walked back to his daughter. They decided to play around until it was time for RAW, so they could watch Seth.  
—  
 _1 hour later.._

Baron arrived at Dean’s house. He grinned evilly, and walked up to his door…

And knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t open it!


	5. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron gets the job done.

_*knock*_   
_*knock*_   
_*knock*_

The knocks were slow, but loud. Dean looked over to the door. He was scared to go by it, since nobody usually came by his house.

Dean decided to ignore the knocks and pretend he wasn’t home. The knocks got louder and louder, but Dean still ignored it. He knew it wasn’t someone he knew, since they would call him.

But then..  
 ***BAM***

The door broke open! Dean gasped and immediately grabbed Aricia and held her. Dean was about to run to the bedroom and lock the door, but the man was too fast.

Baron ran over and punched Dean. Dean groaned and fell over in pain. “Daddy!!” Aricia screamed.  
Baron looked at her. “Wow Dean, you already have a child? I wonder if she’ll grow up to be a whore like you.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “B-Ba-Baron?! I thought you were arrested!” He whimpered, still in pain from the punch. Baron evilly laughed. “I escaped dumbass.”

“Don’t cuss in front of Aricia!” Dean yelled at him, realizing his mistake. Baron stomped on Dean’s face, who was still on the ground, causing him to bleed. “No! Please sir! Stop!” Aricia begged. She was terrified as well.

“Get out of here kid,” he spat at her. Dean was enraged of how Baron was treating his child. Despite the pain, he jumped up and tackled Baron, punching him. But Dean was much weaker, and Baron knocked him out in a strong punch.

Baron picked Dean up over his shoulder and walked back to his car, Aricia seeing EVERYTHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!


	6. P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth walks into a sad Aricia.

RAW went well for Seth. He defeated Kevin Owens and retained his championship. He took a picture of him holding up the championship and captioned it, “For Dean and Aricia”.

Seth drove back home smiling, happy to finally see his husband and daughter after a long night. But once Seth parked outside, he saw the front door completely open.

Seth ran inside and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. He gasped and entered farther in the house, and saw little Aricia bawling her eyes out.

“Ari!” Seth gasped, holding his daughter into a deep hug. “Dad!!! An ev-Evil m-man to-took daddy!!” She wailed. Seth widened his eyes and held his daughter tighter.

He prayed it wasn’t the man he thought it was. “It’s okay baby, tell me how he looked like,” he whispered. He had to stay calm for Aricia. “He was big.. and he had.. lots of.. color on his.. arms.. like your title on your arm…” she managed to say.

Seth realized that Aricia was talking about a tattoo. “Baron..” Seth said with no emotion. Aricia looked up, still crying. “Who?” She asked. Seth looked back at her.

She was still too young to know about the things Baron did to Dean, so Seth simply said,

“A bad man.”

Aricia growled. She was angry that the “bad man” took her father. Seth got up and helped Aricia up. “Did he hurt you?” Seth asked. Aricia shook her head. 

“No, but he called me some bad stuff, and daddy started to attack the bad man, but then the bad man punched daddy really hard, and daddy fell asleep!” She whimpered. Seth frowned. He was upset too.

“We need to find Dean!” Seth exclaimed. But he knew he couldn’t find Dean alone. However, there was one man that could help them.

Roman Reigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Roman!


	7. T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Aricia visit Roman and Alexa.

“Uncle Roman can help us!” Seth told Aricia. Aricia began to smile a little bit. She loved Roman.

Seth grabbed Aricia and rushed outside and shut the door as much as he could and went to his car. Then, he drove to Roman’s house which luckily wasn’t too far.

Seth knocked on the door. A happy Roman answered. “Seth! Aricia! It’s nice to see you!” He grinned. Aricia ran up and hugged Roman’s leg. “Daddy missing!!” She cried. 

Roman looked up to Seth with a serious look. “What?” He asked. Seth sighed, his eyes starting to get a little watery. 

“Baron… he returned, and took Dean..” he whispered. Roman growled. Just like Aricia, he was MAD.

“Come in,” Roman said, letting them in. Alexa rushed into the living room. Recently, Roman and Alexa started dating, and they moved in together.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?” She asked. Roman looked back at her. “Baron decided to go to Dean’s house and kidnap him,” he said.

Alexa’s mouth widened and stayed there for a few seconds. “Okay! Where is that balding tattoo freak piece of shit!?” She growled.

“Alexa! The child?” Roman called out. Alexa looked at Aricia, who was confused. “Oh sorry..” she mumbled. 

“Guys? Dean!” Seth reminded them. “Right! We need to find him,” Alexa said.

“But where would the bad man go?” Aricia asked. Seth was surprised that Aricia was taking part of it.

“I know! Baron loved quiet places, and he’s quite lazy, so I doubt he drove far,” Roman said. Roman had knew Baron for a long time. “And I’m pretty sure, when people are kidnapped, they’re in a warehouse.”

“There’s a warehouse just a few miles away!” Seth exclaimed. “Perfect! Let’s go!” Alexa smiled. So, Seth, Roman, Aricia, and Alexa went to the warehouse. And they were right! Dean was there, but the damage had been done..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Dean’s okay!


	8. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron abuses Dean.

During the time they were trying to figure out where Dean was, Baron was abusing Dean.

Dean had woken up tied to a chair. He started crying, the memories rushing back, as he tried to escape. “Dean, just stop!” Baron said, coming from the shadows.

Dean gasped and looked at him, scared. “Baron.. please don’t hurt me.. I’m a father now, and I have a child at home, and-“ 

“I don’t care bitch. You made me go to prison for a long time, and this is my revenge.” 

Baron grabbed some rope, and whipped at him, the sound of rope hitting Dean’s skin echoing the room. He cried out in pain.

“Baron! No!” Dean yelled. Baron just laughed, and continued his attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurry up Seth!


	9. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and his friends find Dean.

Seth and everyone else arrived at the warehouse. Once they reached the front door, they counted from 3. 

“3...2...1!” Seth yelled, and they suddenly rushed in there, horrified at what they saw.

Dean, was naked, and was about to be raped, for the second time. Alexa immediately covered Aricia’s eyes, grabbed her, and rushed outside.

She was too young to be exposed to this kind of abuse.

Seth ran torwards Baron and tackled him. Seth pinned him, and then curb stomped the hell out of him, even cracking Barons skull.

Roman picked Dean up and grabbed his clothes and ran far away from Baron. He dressed Dean back up, and hugged him, Dean crying the whole time. 

Baron began to bleed, close to death, when Seth was finished with him. He was so mad at him, and he deserved to die. 

Seth rushed over to his husband, who was with Roman, and gave him a big kiss and hug. Dean cried in his shoulder.

“Seth.. he- he-..” 

“Shh.. it’s okay Dean. You’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww <3


	10. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean arrive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!

Alexa called the police and they arrived, only to find a DEAD Baron Corbin. Seth’s stomp had actually killed him. 

Thankfully, the police didn’t arrest Seth, since they were going to kill him anyways for escaping the prison. 

They all drove back to Seth’s house and just sat down. Dean grabbed Aricia and hugged her. He kissed her head and told her that he was okay. 

Aricia hugged him back. She was so brave through this, for her age especially. She was only 4.

“The adults need to talk real quickly Ari,” Alexa whispered to Aricia, picking her up to put her to bed. Alexa decided to stay with Aricia since it would probably be hard for her to sleep.

After Alexa and Aricia left, Roman, Seth, and Dean just sat there. Roman finally spoke up and simply asked Dean,

“Are you okay?”

Dean shook his head. Seth sighed. It was tough to finally heal Dean before, and now, they would have to do it again. 

“I’ll be okay,” Dean said, faking a smile to Roman. Roman knew he was faking, but decided to leave it, because he knew Seth would be able to help him.

“Okay Dean, I’m going to help Alexa put Ari to sleep,” Roman said, and left the room.

Seth and Dean sat in silence. When Seth finally opened his mouth to say something, Dean wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him.

“You saved me again, I owe my life to you,” Dean said, his eyes watery. Seth smiled. “I’ll always save you Dean.”

Eventually, Roman and Alexa got Aricia to sleep and said goodbye to Dean and Seth. Before they left though, Alexa hugged Dean. Just for comfort.

Seth decided to check Dean’s body for bruises. He stripped Dean in their bedroom and grabbed some cream, and rubbed them onto the bruises.

Dean smiled. It felt good, the painful bruises being overpowered by the cold cream.

Seth then changed Dean into some comfortable clothes and placed him into bed with him. 

He hugged him until Dean was able to fall asleep. Once he was asleep however, Seth softly whispered to Dean:

“You’re always safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end! i’ll take a small break from writing, but i’ll return soon! i’m still deciding if i should continue Tutti Frutti, or start something else, but we’ll see! thanks so much for reading this story and leaving kind comments and kudos. bye bye! (also notice what the chapters spell out, hehe)


End file.
